


Oversights

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Weekly Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Gay, M/M, Slash, Tucker is gross, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Specs can’t believe he forgot something so important.





	Oversights

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m finally writing again! I can’t believe how hard it’s been for me to write lately, it’s ridiculous. But I’m getting back to writing so we’ll hopefully have some works posted soon. I have a ton that needs edited and posted. At any rate, I’m finally picking the Weekly Writing Prompts back up, so hopefully that will help. 
> 
> Side Note: I write Specs, David (Saw .5) and Adam (Saw) as triplets. Specs is a Faulkner, but since it’s not super prominent here, I didn’t add it as a crossover.
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

“Did you bring it?” Tucker’s voice was gravelly and loud as usual, but it sounded like he was trying to be quiet. 

“Of _course_ I brought it!” Frustrated, Specs dug his hands into his leather bag once more, a few seconds away from just dumping its contents onto the bed. The taller man rose a brow as his little lover started chucking things out of the bag; extra pencils, a pen Tucker was sure was out of ink by now, some crayons, crumpled tissues, the tiny, wire-bound sketchbook he’d bought to use when they were on the road that hadn’t even had a page ripped out. Some batteries joined the ever-growing pile of junk on the crisp, probably not-so-clean hotel room sheets, and Tucker finally thought it was time to reach out. Specs looked like he was about to bust a nerve.

“You didn’t bring it, did you?” His hand landed on Specs’ shoulder and the bespectacled man all but roared, throwing it off.

“I swear to God, it was in there!” His hands were in the air and he snarled a little, left eye twitching a little. It had been a while since Tucker saw Specs so livid, and he could only guess that his sardonic words were probably not helping his case.

“I think you probably forgot it.” The glare he returned had Tucker raising his arms in a defensive stance, only for Specs to sigh and roll his eyes, grumpier than ever. 

“Thank you for that, Captain Obvious. I guess I didn’t bring it.” Which was only frustrating him, now. How could they enjoy this little vacation without his wallet? How did he forget it in the first place? Griping seemed to be his only way of coping, and he threw himself down on the bed, face buried in the thin tan blanket. Chuckling a little bit, Tucker smirked as he reached down to give his rump a playful swat, to which the smaller simply rose his head and glared. “What the _fuck_ , Tucker?”

“You’ll just have to deal with me paying for everything.” He winked, lopsided grin in place as he eyed his now prostrate boyfriend, who looked like he was about ready to whip around and throttle him. Most of the time, Specs didn’t act like his family at all, but when he was angry, he was _all_ Faulkner. Scrappy bunch, Tucker thought absently, losing track of a minute or two in which Specs had, apparently, stood up and walked in front of him. 

“And drive, and I can’t have any alcohol.” Specs was definitely bummed, even if Tucker took a second too long to respond. It didn’t stop him from pouting until those large arms came up hesitantly and wrapped around his shoulders.

“Nobody said that, now, did they? I could always buy some for you and we could drink here.” He offered, tugging the other into his chest. When they’d first gotten together, Specs could remember how grossed out he was when Tucker hugged him. The smell of sweat and taco seasoning and whatever Hot Pockets were on his breath had always made Specs balk, but there was something to be said about continued exposure. All of Tucker’s disgusting habits were just habits, now. Even if there were still a couple he couldn’t stand.

“Fine… I guess that works.” He nodded, licking his lips and smiling up at the other, no matter how it didn’t reach his eyes, “Where are we going first, then?”

“Figured maybe we should take you to that science museum you wanted to see.” He offered, “Get you out of the room and your mind on something else.”

“Works for me.” While he still reached for his wallet, frowning when it wasn’t there, tucker was quick to take his hand and drag him out of the room.

“Don’t think about it.” He instructed, “Just enjoy today.” Hopefully his wallet was in the van so they could actually have some _fun_ on this vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we have it, another piece in my Tucker/Specs series. I write them a lot more than I think I realize. xD I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Prompt: Error


End file.
